Revenge for Shannon
by ericloca
Summary: Greg's friend had been attacked one night and now he's searching for the bastard , swearing that he'll give his life to catch him . he will have to ?.please r
1. A scene

This is my new story (Greg angst !) . thanks to dumbandhappy for the idea !

_**Revenge for Shannon**_

At the intersection of Shane and Crooswood a girl , twenty three , maybe twenty five years was walking slowly , smiling all the time . She had beautiful blonde hair , blue eyes , she was tall and thin , like a model . She wore a short black skirt , a T-shirt , a pink one . Her shoes were pink with some black . She was beautiful . And she knew that . The girl had a purse , small , but beautiful as well .

"Hey , can you take me here ?" she asked a cab driver .

"Of course , miss , jump in "

"Thank you ."

Poor girl , when she climbed in she had no idea of what is going to happen to her . But she will know . And she will not like it at all .

"So , miss what are you doing so late in town ?"

"Well , I'm going to visit an old friend , I haven't seen him for eight years "

"Wonderful . "

In the mirror , the driver looked at the beautiful girl on the backseat . Gosh , she was like a dream ! Those legs , that face , the body … she looked amazing . He couldn't bare the tension . He felt the girl wanted this too (but she didn't!) .

"_You wanted this" _he thought .

The driver changed direction entered a little dark street , where he stopped the car . He turned his head to look at the poor girl , who was a little dazed .

"Why did you stopped here ?" she asked .

"This is shortcut " the driver answered .

"It can't be . This isn't the first time when I come to Vegas ." she tried to open the door , but it was blocked .

She saw the evil grin on the cab driver face . He went out of the car and , opening her door , he pulled the woman out , on the hard and cold ground . He started to kiss her neck .

"Leave me alone !" she yelled .

"You want this , come on , as much as I do !"

"No , leave me alone , please " she struggled , but she wasn't powerful enough .

She punched him in the nose and then the driver became angry , he ripped all her clothes , unzipped his own pants ,slapped her and raped her . Several times .

She tried to shout and scratch the bastard , but she couldn't stop the rape . Nothing in hell could stop that beast .

"You like it , don't you , bitch ?"

She was shaking , she was naked , and outside was so cold . The driver just entered his car and left , letting the girl whose life was destroyed to stand there alone . She just took her clothes and dressed herself .

But she didn't move from that place .

A woman passing by saw this poor girl , here ripped clothes so she called the police .

"Sweetheart , are you okay ?" she asked the girl .

She didn't answer . She was afraid , scared , everything around her seems to look like that bastard . She was shaking .

The woman surrounded her shoulders with her jacket .

"Baby , the police will be here soon , alright ? "

The girl was in shock .

…..

At the crime lab , The night shift just stated .Greg , Sara and Nick changed their clothes and went over to Grissom who gave them the assignments .

" Nick , Catherine , DB outside the casino " he spoke "Greg ,Sara , Warrick and I a rape on the Crosswood "

"Alright boss , let's go then ." Greg spoke .

In the car , Greg called someone several times , but he couldn't get an answer . He looked disappointed .

" Greg , something happened ?" Sara asked .

"Nothing "

"What if I don't believe you ?"

"I was waiting for a friend to arrive , but she didn't . I'm a little worried ."

"A girlfriend ?"

"No , she's not my lover or something like this , she's a girl I met in school , we are best friends , that's all "

"She's pretty ?"

"Yes , she's amazing . Her ex boyfriend threatened to kill her because she didn't want to sleep with him …"

"Scumbag …"

"Yeah , he's in jail ."

"We are here . Let's go."

They got out the car . Greg took his kit and Sara's . From the other car , Grissom and Warrick took their kits and met Greg and Sara .

Sara approached the girl , and the boys were talking to the woman that saved her .

"So , miss Sanchez , when did you find the girl ?"

"Two hours ago , I saw her and I approached her ,, after that I called the police and told him all that I found "

"Okay , so tell me , you know who this girl is ?"

"No , she had no purse and she is in shock , so she couldn't say anything ."

"Thank you for your time , miss Sanchez"

"You're welcome and please , promise me you'll catch that bastard "

"I promise" Grissom said .

Meanwhile Sara was trying to talk to the girl .

"Hi , my name is Sara Sidle , I work with the crime lab. What's your name ?" she putted her hand on the girl's shoulder .

"Leave me alone !" she yelled .

Warrick and Grissom approached .

"Hi , guys , I can't take any statement from her , she's in shock . I don't have a clue what her name is . She don't want anyone to touch her . Even the doctors ."

Greg came that moment .

"Guys , I …" he saw the girl ."oh my God , Shannon !"

"Greg you know her ?"

"Yeah , Sara , the girl who was supposed to met …" he stayed beside the girl , putting his jacket around her shoulders .

"Shannon , are you okay ?" he asked .

She recognized the voice . Looking down , she told him with trembling voice:

"Greg … I'm sorry I haven't arrived in time …"

"Oh no problem sweetie . You are not afraid of me , I presume ?"

"N-no"

"May I take you to the ambulance ?"

"Yes "

He picked her in his arms , she grabbed his shirt and leaned her head on his chest . He putted her on the gurney .

"Sweetheart, I can't came with you now , I have to work here "

"But you will be at the hospital when I will wake up ?"

"Yeah, Shannon, I promise ."

Then Greg turned to his colleagues and looked at them . They saw the fire in his eyes , a flame of rage , a promise for revenge .

"I'm going to catch that bastard no matter what" he said simply and went back to work .

….

So , you like it ? hate it ? Please , review .

Next chapter will be much better , I promise .

ericloca


	2. Shannon

_**Shannon**_

"_I'll catch that bastard no matter what"_

Greg said those words calmly , but anyone who knew him understood the rage behind them . He had to catch that guy who hurt Shannon . She was an innocent girl who came here to forget her memories about the abusive boyfriend and now she will return home with some more painful . How could a normal human being to do something like that to a girl so sweet like Shannon .

Greg started collecting evidence . He searched for every little piece of DNA , anything that would help them identify the attacker .

He took a magnifying glass to look for drops of blood And he found two types . One from Shannon and the other … he hoped it was from the guy .

"Look , I found two types of blood , I'll swab them and send them to DNA . What did you guys found ?" he asked Warrick .

"Hair , some fibers … and I think those are epithelial cells " Warrick told him , swabbing something found on the ground .

"Greg , you should go to the hospital , Shannon is sleeping , you may want to be there when she wakes up . And give Brass details about the girl , please , he's there too ."

"Alright , thanks Grissom."

Greg took his kit and walked fast to his car . He climbed in and started the engine and left to see his best friend .

"_My sweetie " he thought "how could that bastard do this to you ?If you'll find out how much I love you … you probably hate me right now , I know , is my fault . I should have taken you from the airport , I'm so sorry . That bastard … I will catch him , I swear to you ." he let a tear fall down his cheek "I love you , Shannon , but I don't deserve your love , because I am an idiot . You got hurt because of me …"_

He arrived at the hospital and parked his car . Entering Shannon's room , he saw her sleeping peaceful on the white sheets of the bed .

Greg took a chair and sat beside the bed , just looking at his poor friend . Brass came in the room.

"Greg , while she's sleeping , if you don't mind , tell me something about her , okay ?"

"Yeah , sure ." they went on the hallway .

"So what's her name ?"

"Shannon Christina Hudson."

"DoB?"

"24 March 1980"

"You and her where in the same high school ?"

"Yeah , but just an year ."

"Her parents names ?"

"Michael Hudson."

"Her mother ?"

"She was adopted by Mr. Hudson when she was eleven months , so she haven't had a mother , because Mike was not married .But he loved her very much . "

"Where is Mr. Hudson now ?"

"He died eight years ago .Car accident . "

"So she's an orphan ?"

"Her name is Shannon and she's a big girl now ."

"Yeah , you're right . So she had anyone that could revenge on her ? Any enemies ?"

"Yes , her ex . He threatened her because she didn't want to sleep with him . He tried to rape her ." Greg answered .

"Oh , poor girl …"

"Can I go now ? I think she's waking up "

"Of course ."

Greg opened her door and sat again in the chair . She opened her blue eyes and looked at him ."Greg…" she whispered .

"Hey , sweetie , how are you ?"

"Hurts …it hurts …"

"I know Shan , I know . "

"I was so scared Greg … I can still feel the pain … " she started to cry .

He took her in his arms and let her cry on his shoulder . He hugged her , putting his hands on her back and she leaned her head with blonde curls on his chest .And she cried so much … for all the pain she endured .

Greg looked at her . God , even with her red eyed , the bruises on her face she was beautiful . Her soft hair , curly and long was still shinny . Her blue eyes , so innocents and pure were looking at nothing .That hurt him so much . The idea of this angel being attacked . This was … the horrible thing that could ever happen to a girl .

"Shannon , we will catch the bastard , I promise ."

"Thank you … I knew you'll say that … "

"Try to get some rest , Shan"

"I don't know … every time I fall asleep I …. Have nightmares … with the guy .. "

"Shannon , have you seen his face ?"

"I … I remember seeing something , but I can't … I can't remember his face … I just can't !"

"Shhh , sweetheart , calm down , please ." he hugged her tightly ."It's okay ,it's okay ."

He sat with her , they talk about the high school , friends , jobs , lovers , like the old times . She fall asleep , so Greg left , going to the lab to help the boys with the case .

"Hey , Warrick , found something ?"

"Bad news . No match on DNA . Our guy is not in the system "

"Shit "

"What should us do now ? No place to start …"

"No , we have one place . Roger Clayton ."

"Who's this Roger ?" Warrick asked .

"He is her ex boyfriend ."

Greg took a place at the computer and started to search for this guy . He would do anything to catch this bastard , the bastard who destroyed Shannon's life forever . The bastard who took her innocence . He will \fight with all his strength for her .

He worked all night , just searching for the last places where Clayton lived . He hoped he was right , he hoped Roger was the one . He wanted to stop him before raping another young girls like his Shannon .

Greg felt so guilty about all of this … he must've taken time off to bring his friend from the airport to his home . He didn't and now she was suffering the consequences . She . She was not guilty at all about what happened .

He was in love with this Shannon . He invited her here to tell this , but now it was no use . He promised to himself that he'll never sleep , eat again until the bastard will not be caught .

…….

Hope you liked it and sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes … I'll update soon , I think .

Thanks for reviews and please review this one , too !

ericloca


	3. Out of hospital

_**Out of hospital**_

Greg processed all the evidences in Shannon's case . He didn't find semen , so the attacker used a condom .

Meanwhile , Brass took Roger Clayton to the police station . He found the guy drugged on an alley , so he waited a couple of hours until he woke up .

"What do you want with me ?" Roger asked "I didn't do anything wrong ."

"Really ? We have reasons to suspect that you raped Shannon Hudson last night… where were you , Mr. Clayton , at that time ?"

Roger looked smiling at the cop , and closed his eyes , as he spoke

"I was with my girlfriend all night … we went to eat , and after that to her house .You can imagine what happened further … "

"Yeah . What's the name of this girlfriend of yours ?"

"Beth Forman ."

"Alright , I have to check this . But meanwhile you stay here"

"Why ?"

"Drug possession .And attempt of rape "

"What ? I didn't rape that bitch . "

"This is not what she told us . Anyway , you can't leave in the next 24 hours ."

…

Greg analyzed himself the blood and saliva , hairs and everything that was tied to Shannon's case . He was mad , because the only things he found were inconclusive , so he had nothing . But he promised himself and to Shan that he'll catch that bastard no matter what .

The machine beeped . He took the file and looked on it . He smiled . One of the good news . Some drops of blood on her top matched to a guy . Carl Moray . Convicted for … rape , robbery .. freed one week ago . This guy looked like the perfect suspect .

He had also Roger as a suspect he hoped he will find something to tie one of this guys to the scene (he was sure one of them was guilty , he really had no doubt !) and everybody will be happy and he will tell Shannon about his feelings and everything will be alright . But deep inside , he knew that this will not happened . He just knew it .

Shannon was going to be released that day on the afternoon , so he decided to go to the hospital to take her , because she was staying with him .

So , looking at the watch on his cell phone , he took his coat and left . He climbed in the car , leaned his head on the chair and started the engine . He hadn't seen her for three days , he was too busy working , so he was curious how she looked like . He didn't even noticed when he arrived at the hospital . He was there , and he felt he couldn't enter . He felt he was an idiot , because he couldn't catch that bastard that made his friend suffer .

But he saw her at the entrance making signs for him to go in , thing he did . She , without saying a word , took his hand and they both entered doctor's office .

"Good afternoon" Greg said .

"Yeah , really good . Listen , Mr.. Sanders , your friend here can go , but you have to promise me you will take care of her . She has mental problems , minor ones , but there are some from the attack , so you have to take really care with her , aright ? And don't let her alone in a room with a man , because she may have a panic attack .Understand ?"

"Yes , doctor , thank you . She has pills or treatments or something ?"

"I gave her only some pills to help her sleep . And , if you can , take her with you wherever you go . She trust only you know , so she is going to feel safe with you . "

"Okay , thanks , " then to Shannon " Let's go , Shan , let's go ."

He took her little hand and led her to the car . He opened the door for her , closed it after she entered and he climbed in , too .

The engine started , but nor Greg or Shannon were saying something . But Greg broke the silence .

"Shan , you remember where I live ?" he asked smiling at her like on the old times .

"The same apartment ?"

"Yeah … a little changed , but the same ."

"I am really excited to see it ."

And then was silence again . They both had their own thoughts , so they didn't need to talk . When they arrived , Greg took her bag and just let her in .

He led her to a room , a beautiful room , where everything was like she liked to be : big windows , a wonderful view to the middle of the town . When she was there two years ago , she stayed in another room . But this one was amazing . On the bed were blue sheets , blue was her favorite color , a little table with some flowers , red roses and a box with chocolate pralines . Her favorites . He made everything like she liked to . A tear fell down her cheek , looking at what this guy did for her and she was looking at him like he was guilty for what happened to her .

She took her clothes off and walked in the bathroom to take a shower . There she saw that he choose even her favorite soap . just to make her feel better . God she felt guilty . As the hot water touched her white skin , she thought at all that happened with her and at the memories , the beautiful memories in here life and she decided she will not let a stupid thing to destroy her strong friendship with Greg . She remembered something that happened in high-school .

"_Hey , girl !" a blonde guy said ."Do you want to go out with me tonight ?"_

"_No " she answered . "Leave me alone !" she yelled when the guy took her hand ._

"_Why ? Why you don't want to go out with me ? Am I ugly ? Am I idiot ?"_

"_Because I have a boyfriend , I am not like you , to have many boyfriends , okay ?"_

"_Wow ! And who is your mighty boy?"_

"_Something wrong , baby ?" someone asked ._

"_Greg , tell him to let me go " Shannon said ._

"_You heard the lady ! Let her go !" Greg said ._

"_We were just waiting here for her boyfriend , so back off Sanders ! "_

"_Paul, you were waiting for me ! Come on , Shan! "_

_They left and let every boy in there looked at Greg with envy . Greg had the most beautiful girl on entire high-school . _

She smiled as she remembered . Those were the memories that deserved to stay forever in someone's mind , not the bad ones . Those need to be forgotten .

She went to her room , took some new clothes and entered the kitchen where Greg was making something to eat .

"Hey" she said .

"Hey , I made something for us to eat tonight , I remembered you liked shrimps , is that right ?" he asked her as she sat at the table .

"Yeah , I love it ! But Greg , you did everything in this house like I love , I don't know , why did you …" she spoke .

"Because I want you to feel good while you are staying with me ,, why is something wrong ? "

"No , I just want to thank you ."

"There is nothing to thank me for "

"Yes it is ."

They continued the dinner talking about high-school , work and other things . About the future .

But Greg couldn't stop thinking at what he promised and he swear to himself that he will catch the guy .

…

Hey , hope you liked this chapter ! sorry I didn't update sooner , but I was kinda bussy with my other story .

Please review !


	4. At work

_**At work**_

Greg woke up really early that day ; he didn't even sleep well because of his concern for Shannon . He went to her door , which wasn't open , so he didn't go further . He entered the kitchen to make a coffee , because this was the single thing which made him feel better .

Shannon haven't slept at all ; all the night she thought , too afraid to fell asleep , she imagined that the guy will come and … and do that to her again . And this thing scared her more than anything . But Greg was there to take care of her ; this guy will give his life to save hers , this was for sure . She smiled at the memories they had from high-school , there everybody liked her , but she liked Greg … okay , she liked him now too , after so many years the love in her heart was still the same . But she didn't want him to find out about her feelings , she didn't considered herself good for him ; not good enough for a sweet guy like Greg . She felt dirty .

Hearing her friend walking on the hall made her get out of the room . She slowly opened the door and stepped out , entering the little kitchen and sitting on a chair .

"Good morning " she spoke , looking at Greg .

"Good morning , sweetheart , how are you feeling ? How did you sleep ?" he asked her taking the little white hand in his own .

"Good , both question . You are making coffee ?"

"Yeah …"

"I felt the smell… I want some !" she ordered , smiling .

"Yes , mistress , your wish is my command " he handed her a coup of his Blue Hawaiian .

"So , what are you doing tonight ?"

"Working , of course ."

"And you'll let me alone , here ?"

"Well , where do you want to go ?" he asked her , taking a seat .

"I wondered … can I come with you ?"

"With me ? At work ? Are you sure ?I mean , you haven't seen dead peoples and …"

She looked at him with puppy dog eyes . He couldn't resist .

"Okay . But … you are going to stay in the break room and be quiet , alright ?"

"Yeah , I really don't want to stay alone ."

"Well , we have some time on our hands , what do you want to do ?"

…

Eight hours later

"So , you ready to go ?" he asked her .

"Yeah ."

She wore a pair of blue jeans and a red T-shirt .

"How do I look ? "

"Fine , let's go , we'll be late !"

They hurried to the lab and arrived there in a matter of minutes . Greg opened the door for her and led her in the locker , where he put their jackets . Then they entered the break room.

"Hey , Greg" Warrick greeted .

"Hey guys , let me present you Shannon , my best friend " he motioned for Sara , Warrick and Grissom not to speak about her .

"Nice to meet , you Shannon"

Everybody presented himself and after that they went back to work .

Greg had to interrogate Carl Moray , because he found this guys blood on her top. Greg entered the room where Brass was and sat on a chair .

"So Mr. Moray , where have you been Monday night at ten o'clock ?" Brass asked .

"I was at a walk through town , why ?"

"Mr. Moray " Greg asked "do you know a Shannon Christina Hudson ?"

"H\Hudson…let me think … this name sounds familiar but I don't know anyone with this name .No."

"So …"

The interrogation continued an hour , while Shannon was at the lab , walking on the hallway . She waited for Greg to came back . He told her to stay into the break room , but she was bored so she decided to find anything to do ; she was a lab tech in a crime lab , so this was her world . She entered the room Hodges was working .

"What are doing here ?" he asked , almost yelling at her .

"I … I am sorry ….I … I was looking for Greg …"

"Sanders ?" she nodded "he's at the police station . Who are you ?"

She looked at him , at his eyes . She remembered those eyes , shining in the night , the pain … the fear . She ran out , back to the break room .

On the way there she hit some techs and ran into Nick .

"Hey , are you alright ?" he asked her , touching her hand . Feeling the warm touch , she pulled away and wanted to start running , but her legs gave up and she collapsed on the floor .

Nick picked the young woman in his arms and putted her on the couch .

Catherine entered the room and saw the scene .

"What happened ?" she asked , looking at the poor girl whose face was really white and full of fear .

"I have no idea , she just fainted when I was trying to talk to her " Nick answered .

"Poor girl…."

"Shall we call Greg ? Maybe she has a disease or something ."

"I don't know ."

Sara opened the door and saw Shannon on the bed . She fall to her knees beside her and tried to wake her up .

"What happened ?" she asked .

"I don't know , she just fainted in my arms ."

"You touched her ?"

"Yeah . her arm … why ?"

"This is the reason she passed out …"

"Because I touched her , Sara ? Come on , be serious , how could someone faint because is touched ?"

"But what id this 'someone' had been assaulted before by a man ?" Sara looked into Nick's eyes .

"She is … she is the girl in your case ?"

"Yeah . " she turned around when she heard a loud moan from Shannon . The young woman opened her eyes , looked at Nick with fear and started to tremble .

"Shhh , it's okay baby , no one is going to hurt you . I promise" Sara hugged her .

…

In the next chapter you are going to read about the real attacker . hope you liked !

Please review !


End file.
